Darkness Rising
by RyuDagoth
Summary: Ryu has a new home, but it seems not everything is as quiet as he thought
1. Chapter 1

authors note: this is my first fic I have ever made, it's based in the sailor moon universe and uses an original character (Ryu Dagoth) that is a complete figment of my imagination and the battle scenes are based off a DBZish model, the other chapters will be up when I'm able to,feel free to leave your comments, and enjoy

Beta read by: SoA and Keith

Ryu was flying, on his own power, to his new home in Tokyo that his late uncle had left him, he was almost there when he felt a disturbance and stops all of a sudden "huh? That feels like a fight going on... it feels like a powerful force, fighting 5 weaker ones, I should go help" Ryu alters his course towards the fighting and shifts is physical form from human to draconic (a dragon; human hybrid) so that people won't recognize him.

Meanwhile, there was indeed a fight going on, the sailor inner senshi was fighting yet another demon from a still unknown force. "Ok lets try this again!" sailor mars says "mars flame sniper!" her attack goes strait and true but the demon blocks the attack and laughs "Is that all you've got, ha, well then lettme show you how its done!" it raises its arm hand palm facing mars "dark beam!" and a beam streaks toward mars "shit!" she raised her arms just in time to block but is still knocked back. "Mars, are you ok" Jupiter calls out as she runs to her aid "yea, im fine" as she coughs up blood "mercury, does the demon have a weakness?" mercury looks up from her mini comp "I don't know, there's some form of interference blocking my scans, I think the demon is blocking it" the said demon looks to mercury " aww what's the matter? Is your toy broken? Lettme help you!" it raises both of its arms palms facing mercury and one in front of the other and begins charging a dark sphere in front of them "mercury, get out of there its going to attack!" sailor moon yells "too late!" the demon screams "darkness cannon!" and releases the energy towards mercury, just as the attack was released a shadow appears in front of mercury and blocks the attack. The demon looks at the new fighter as Ryu stares back "who the hell are you?!" the demon bellows, Ryu stares at the demon for a couple of seconds and starts walking calmly to the demon "the only thing you need to know is that I am your death, demon" angered the demon challenges " oh yea? Well take this!" and releases a volley of energy at Ryu, who calmly waits for the smoke to clear unscathed, "is that the best you can do, demon?" Ryu starts to charge breaking the ground as he runs at it, full speed "well then, I'll just finish you now" Ryu punches the demon in the face and it starts flying backward, Ryu quickly appears behind and kicks the demon into the air and appears right above it hands locked together above his head and slams his fists into the demons gut and it slams into the ground with enough force to create a small crater "dragon's breath!" Ryu yells as he releases the fiery attack from his mouth, and the demon screams in agony as its vaporized. Ryu looks at the smoking crater to make sure there's nothing left, and looks at the senshi to make sure they're ok and flies away full speed continuing to his new home, when he's far enough away he shifts forms back to human "that was too close that blue haired one almost bought the farm." He looks at his watch "crap! It's already that late? I need to get some sleep I've got my first day at school tomorrow"

Back to the senshi, Jupiter looks at the smoking crater that was a demon "who,.. Was that guy?" mercury looks away from the horizon where Ryu flew away " I don't know but im not complaining he helped us" mars gets up off the ground " well, whoever he is, im glad he's on our side" Venus walks up next to mercury "and he was pretty hot too" sailor moon glares at the senshi of love "that's typical of you, Venus" and from behind sailor moon, Luna says " girls, lets go you have school tomorrow, today -was- the last day of summer" all the senshi in unison cry out "oh no I forgot" and all say goodnight and get to their respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: here's chapter 2, feel free to comment

Beta read by: SoA and Keith

The next morning, Ryu gets up and gets dressed in the school uniform,and eats a quick breakfast "man, I'm so tired, I hope this won't be along day" he gets outside, locking the door, and starts running to theschool "lets see, I need to see the principal, Mr. Mirichu, first to get my classes" as he runs to school he passes Minako and Makoto.

"Whoa, look at him go" says Makoto "I wander what his rush is" Minako looks to her tall friend "I don't know but he looks like he got plenty of sleep, unlike us, jeeze I can't believe that fight went that long." Makoto looks ahead "yea, and it's a good thing that other guy helped us, or Ami-chan would be toast" "yea, I know" Minako says "I wish he stayed long enough for us to thank him" "yea, but for now, we better hurry or we'll be late" and they start jogging the last block to school, waving to their other senshi friends and other friends they haven't seen over the summer vacation.

Inside the principal's office, Mr. Mirichu is looking over Ryu's profile, "so your full name is Ryu Dagoth? And you were born and raised in Iceland, that's pretty unusual" Ryu looks up from the student codex he was given " yes sir, my parents moved up there while they were still expecting me, they're scientists." He goes back to the codex and Mr. Mirichu continues " 5'8" 180 lbs. Looks like you keep in shape, don't you?" "yes sir, I work out once a day" Ryu states without looking up, "jade green eyes," Mr. Mirichu goes on "and short, spiky, red hair, well we've got you set up, and just in time for home room," he gets up and gestures to Ryu to follow " I'll escort you to class" Ryu gets up and follows.

Meanwhile, In Ms. Nina's class Ami and Matoko are waiting in homeroom for the school day to start, "ok class, listen up, we have a new student today" Ms. Nina addresses the class, at that time Ryu and the principal are just outside the class " ok Ryu this is going to be your class room, if you have any questions just ask Ms. Nina or a fellow student, ok?" Ryu nods "ok, I've got to do some paperwork, bye" Mr. Mirichu turns and walks off, Ryu walks into the room as the teacher introduces him "this is your new classmate everyone, introduce yourself, please" Ryu nods at Ms. Nina "ok, my name is Ryu Dagoth, nice to meet you all" the teacher smiles " thank you Ryu, it looks like there's a seat next to Ami, Ami raise your hand please" Ami raises her hand, and Ryu walks to the seat and sits, "hi Ryu my names is Makoto, this is my friend Ami" Makoto nods to Ami who blushes slightly " pleasure to meet you Ryu" Ryu smiles and nods to both " thank you, same" the teacher clears her throat "ok, now that we're all settled, we'll begin, if you would bring out your history books..."

Meanwhile on the darkside of an asteroid, the nexus king Shalaadar is reviewing the last botched fight. "Nega! You told me that last demon was unstoppable! What happened, you miserable excuse of a demon!?" Nega flinched at the accusation and verbal lashing "he -was- unstoppable, my lord, but this mystery fighter came in and wiped Rage out like he was nothing" the nexus king glares at his underling "and who is this fighter?" Nega shrivels under his lords glare "I, I don't know yet my Lord, but I've got a plan to find out".


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: here's chapter 3, enjoy, and leave a comment

Beta read by: SoA and Keith

Nearing the end of the school day Ryu is stretching getting ready for the mile run in gym class next to Minako, Usagi, and Ami. "So,your new here right?" Minako asks Ryu who just finished his stretched "yea, I acually just moved into my new home last night" "wow" Minako says "it must be hard to move in and be at school without a chance to have any fun. Hey, how about you join us? Me and my friends are going to the crown, it's an arcade and deli, it'll be fun?" Ryu smiles at his new friend "thank you, but I'm afraid I'm going to be busy moving into my house, maybe next time?" Ryu looks at Ami "oh and thank you for your help in arithmetic, I've never been good and math" Ami blushes slightly " oh don't mention it." Minako smiles "yea, maybe when your done moving in" the p.e coach blows his whistle, getting everyone's attention "ok class, were doing the mile run today, take your time and remember, its not a race, begin on the whistle" he blows his whistle, and the class runs.

Nega addresses his lord "this is my plan, my lord, Eve is the demon I'm going to use, her sirens call will enslave the men and drain the energy from them, even from this 'mystery fighter' he'll be out of the picture in no time"

Ryu walks away from the school, waving bye to his new friends, "well" Ryu states to himself " I better get home and unpack everything". Minako looks to her friends "well, lets go get Rei and head to the crown" "and get some food!" Usagi proclaims and everyone laughs, Usagi looks to Minako " so why did you ask Ryu to join us? Hoping to get a boyfriend?" she teases as Minako blushes deeply "ahh, well, he looked like he needed a friend" she laughs nervously "well lets go and get Rei" Ami says after the laughter subsides.

Meanwhile, a feminine shadow with in a shadow studies the teenage hotspot and feels out the energy emanating from the crown, and smiles evilly "this is a perfect place to start"


End file.
